


when the moon takes shape

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Sebastian is Fancast as Richard Madden, Sebwin, Talking About Babies, and freaking out about it, hiding tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Are you going for Pop? Papa? Or father? Although that might be a bit too stern.”While Eggsy recovers from jetlag and Sebastian is out doing the shopping, they receive a phone call.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sebwin Collection





	when the moon takes shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Once again I'm sticking my toe into the Sebwin pond, beautifully crafted by the darling _eggsyobsessed_.
> 
> Why? Cuz why the heck not? Also... it's her birthday which makes this even more of a "why the heck not"-type situation.   
> I hope this sheds some light into these crazy times and you can find some joy in this.

Sebastian tries to be as quiet as possible as he unlocks the front door. The keys dig into his hand, he doesn’t want them to jingle. Because if they do jingle, they’ll alert Delilah, and once she’s up and running so will Eggsy and he can’t have that. 

Eggsy has just returned from an eternity in Samoa, trying to battle his jetlag. That he had come back tanned as fuck, his hair a few shades lighter than before, made it extra hard for Sebastian not to ravage him before Eggsy’s body started working on their time zone again.

He kicks off his shoes in the hall, juggling his groceries from one hand into the other as he thumbs through the mail at the same time. He almost drops the two bags when he rounds the corner to their kitchen and sees Eggsy sitting at the counter. 

“Hey, babe. I didn't wake you when I left, did I?” 

Eggsy seems as surprised as his husband. With almost frantic motions, he brushes over his face, almost clawing at his eyes that are bloodshot and puffy.

“No. No you didn't, love.” 

“Jetlag wake you?”

“The phone did.”

It's only then that Sebastian notices the strange tone in his husband's voice, the bubbly sound of it. He puts his shopping down but doesn't walk any closer. “What's wrong? Is something wrong with your dads?”

“They're fine.” Eggsy sits up straight on the bar stool, clearing his throat before he continues. “It was Gemma.”

Sebastian doesn't speak, doesn't dare to ask the question that's right there at the tip of his tongue.

“We're pregnant.”

The words are like… nothing Sebastian has ever heard. Or felt. Or anything, really. There's this hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach and at the same time there's something bubbling up inside him that he can't quite put his finger on.

“You're going to be a dad,” Eggsy says into the middle of that strange feeling. 

“So will you.” Sebastian breeches the gap between them, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist, and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “Or are you going for Pop? Papa? Or father? Although that might be a bit too stern.”

Eggsy tenses in the embrace, trying to wrangle out of it. “Haven’t thought about that.” There it is again, that weird, warbled tone.

Sebastian pulls back and steps next to Eggsy, trying to look him in the face. “Have you been crying?”

Eggsy turns away, once more brushing the ball of his hand over his eyes. “No.”

“Eggsy? What’s the matter?” Sebastian reaches out to touch Eggsy’s shoulder but shies away before he can make contact. “Aren’t you… happy?”

Eggsy remains quiet.

“Talk to me.”

At least Eggsy’s shoulders sag and he hangs his head. “I just spent two months on the other end of the world, didn’t I? And I already got the next thing scheduled for Madrid in a couple of weeks.”

“What are you saying? You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Sebastian can feel his heart beat in his throat, his stomach dropping. 

Finally Eggsy turns towards him, his face pale despite the tan, the tip of his nose red. He reaches for Sebastian’s hand and squeezes down on it, the skin of his own palm a bit clammy. “No, not ever. I still want to do this with you. 100%. Just as much as I did when we first talked about it.”

“Then what…”

“I just… never really had much of a father figure myself until Harry and Merlin came along. And with my work and all, the hours I get called away… the things I do and can’t even talk about… what if you woke up one day and decided that…. That you didn’t want to do with me?”

Sebastian yanks his hand out of Eggsy’s grip. “Eggsy Unwin, I want to bloody slap you, you idiot. What makes you think that I would ever…” 

“I don’t know, alright? Guess I just...got scared, is all.”

“You? My super-spy husband is scared?”

“Don’t take the piss,” Eggsy snaps but his anger deflates as quickly as it has bubbled up. “Guess that’s what you get for marrying an old man.”

That’s when Sebastian actually does slap him if only on the arm. “Will you stop that nonsense?” Another slap, this one a little harder. 

“Oy, stop it,” Eggsy protests but even takes a third strike. 

“You listen to me now, old man… I don’t know how or why you got it in your head that there’d be anything you can do that would make me not want to have a child with you. I knew what I was signing up for when I married you, didn’t I, you stupid oaf? When we started talking about it, we knew there’d be adjustments, that we’d have to work this out. Might not always be great but… we're in this together. You and me, ya hear me?”

Eggsy nods a little solemnly. “You and me and a baby,” he says then, the hint of a smile on his face.

“Exactly.” Again, Sebastian touches his shoulder, a more loving touch his time. "It's perfectly normal to be scared. If you show me a couple that isn't scared out of their minds, I tell you they're lying. Imagine what Harry and Merlin had to go through when they got you." 

Now Eggsy does break into a grin. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. That or it's my youthful foolishness talking." 

"I'm sorry I freaked out." 

"Don't be. Won't be the last time."

Eggsy pulls his husband into a tight hug."I'm sorry, babe. Spoiled our moment, didn't I?" 

Sebastian presses a kiss to the side of his neck. "Tell me again." 

"We're pregnant. You're going to be a dad."

"And you'll be…" 

"Papa?" Eggsy offers. 

"I love you. You're an idiot but I love you."

"Of course you do. That or it's just your youthful foolishness talking."


End file.
